the drops are flying
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Las manos de Hinata estaban hechas para sostener. ;HinataGaara.


Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos.

;

La historia está repleta de metáforas desde el inicio hasta el final. Pero no es nada que alguien que haya visto el anime/manga no pueda entender. Anyway, dejaré que cada quién haga su propia interpretación.

* * *

Cuando nací los brazos me levantaron y el suelo se me hizo tan ajeno; desde aquel momento, mis pies nunca pisaron la tierra. Los brazos me llevaban pero de pronto la altura se me hizo tan solitaria y aterradora que decidí empezar a caminar por mí misma. Al principio no sabía a donde ir pero luego el sol brilló tanto que hizo que mis dedos se abrazaran quisquillosos bajo su tibio reflejo. Decidí ir hacía ese sol, salir de la comodidad de la oscuridad del hogar donde me mantenían encerrada, como si en vez de ser una niña fuera una escultura de porcelana. Pero no lo era. El sol se veía tan lejano pero yo seguía caminando hacia él porque era absurdamente placentero, la felicidad condesada en unos rayos amarillos.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tocando el suelo. La gente se caía a mí alrededor, sus pechos sangraban y yo me arrodillaba ante ellos intentando curarlos, pero mis manos nunca lograban tocarlos. Yo les hablaba pero ellos no me escuchaban. De tanto gritar la voz se me fue y yo dejé de hablar, desanimada por el hecho de que nadie me escuchaba. El cubo de cristal que me mantenía aislada era indestructible. Ahí me di cuenta de que nunca podría hacer algo por mí misma, que nunca podría salvar a alguien y que nunca iba a tener cicatrices. Yo era débil. Yo golpeaba el cubo pero éste no se rompía y al final acepté que quizás mis manos no estaban hechos para luchar, ni para curar. Mi única esperanza era que sol derritiera ese frustrante cubo y que por fin me liberara de él. El sol era mi esperanza. Mi sueño. Mi anhelo. Seguí caminando hacia él aunque cada vez se me hiciera más inalcanzable.

Entonces alcé los brazos para ver si el sol me veía. Comencé a saltar y a mover las manos intentando capturar su atención pero era opacaba por dos grandes sombras que me mantenían en la oscuridad. Las sombras provenían de las dos enormes montañas en donde el sol mantenía entre ellos. Eran gigantes y yo a su lado sólo era un pequeño y frágil pichón. Ni siquiera tenía alas para volar hacía él. Cansada decidí mirar hacia el lado derecho y una estación de bus me llamó la atención. Estaba agotada así que decidí sentarme allí. Un chico también estaba sentado y me causó curiosidad pues todos estaban caminando hacia diferentes destinos, sin embargo él parecía estar esperando algo. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y estaba completamente segura de que no se había fijado en mi presencia. Algo en él era frío. No sé si se trataba de la mirada melancólica o de las cicatrices que surcaban sus brazos, como recuerdo de cada dolor que había sentido. Ese era él. Un niño que se había hecho hombre a punta de desgarres y lágrimas saladas que caían justo en las heridas abiertas. Tan real. Tan cercano. Exactamente lo que yo creía que era una persona que tocaba el suelo.

Me miré las manos por primera vez. Allí no llegaba el sol y lo único brillante que podía ver era su cabello rojo. Tan doloroso. Él me hacía sentir que toda mi vida había sido una completa farsa. Yo no había sufrido y aun así esperaba poder pasar por esas dos enormes montañas. El sol era agradable pero ¿qué me iba a reparar si yo estaba tan completa? El pensamiento me causo tristeza aunque no duró mucho pues el chico a mi lado comenzó a caerse a pedazos. Su cuerpo estaba siendo convertido en un mini volcán de arena que a cada segundo lo apartaba más a mi vista. Cuando dejé de ver su cabello carmesí, una frustración y una rabia me embargaron, haciendo que mis manos temblaran como gelatina. Yo no quería perderlo. Ahí, en ese momento, él no estaba lejos, él estaba a mi lado, tan cerca, tan íntimo. Lo tenía a un palmo de mi mano y lo estaba perdiendo. Cada vez más profundo en su escudo, imposibilitando el que yo pudiera siquiera rozarlo. Pero ya era suficiente. Ya no iba soportar el hecho de que mis huesos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para permitirme escalar. Me reventaría la carne de ser necesario pero yo no lo iba a perder de vista.

Empecé a golpear el cubo con mucha fuerza, pero como supuse éste no daba tregua. Pasaron los minutos y mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar pero no podía salir de allí. No me rendí, si algo había aprendido, es que las cosas no eran imposibles y más si estaban a unos cuantos dedos de mí. Más si necesitaban de mí. Más si yo quería necesitarlo. El cubo comenzó a agrietarse y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, lo golpeé con mi frente. El cubo se reventó y los pedazos me cortaron superficialmente, mientras un nuevo aire entraba en mis pulmones. No desperdicié tiempo y me hundí en ese volcán de arena intentando encontrar su rostro. Tanteé con mis manos y al final di con sus hombros, apretándolos para despertarlo de ese letargo en el que parecía estar. Él abrió sus ojos y yo por fin pude saber de qué color eran. De qué manera sus ojeras parecían contener todos los sufrimientos que lo cortaron de niño. Apreté mis dedos en él y por fin me notó. Me sentí tan feliz. Finalmente alguien me había visto, en mi estado más puro y natural, más sincero, despojada de mi apellido y de mis temores. Lo abracé fuertemente, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería repararlo y sentir que mi piel se agrietara de tanto sostenerlo entre mis brazos. La arena dejó de salir y por un momento sentí que sus dedos estaban tanteando mi cintura. Sólo un poquito.

Me levanté con una sonrisa y lo cogí de la muñeca, lista para sacarlo de esa eterna espera. "Vamos Gaara, vamos, vamos" Mi voz había vuelto y con ello la energía a mis huesos. El sol seguía allí y por primera vez, mis ojos se irritaron cuando sentí su incandescente luz en ellos. A Gaara no parecía molestarle y pensé que para él, después de todo, era un alivio. Caminamos un buen rato pero como al principio, era una pérdida de tiempo llegar hasta el sol. Apreté su muñeca y luego lo pensé: el sol nunca se iba a ir, nunca nos iba a abandonar. No teníamos por qué buscarlo, al fin y al cabo, siempre íbamos a estar bajo su luz. Ese fue el momento en que decidí que era momento de tomar otro camino, uno para ambos. Le indiqué que fuéramos por el mar que estaba al lado de nosotros y salimos de la carretera, corriendo por esa inestable base. Cuando se me daba el momento, miraba hacía el fondo y la oscuridad trepaba el agua como intentando agarrar nuestros tobillos. Algunas veces lo lograba, pues sentía que él se hundía. Yo no lo dejaba y lo jalaba hacía arriba, impidiendo que se hundiera. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, tanto que perdí de vista la carretera y las montañas; poco a poco nuestros pies sólo parecían rozar el agua. En un momento Gaara se detuvo y lo vi dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo. Yo entrelacé mis dedos con los de él y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, observando las gotas de agua que salían del mar flotando hacía arriba, formando una estola que unía al cielo con nosotros. Finalmente miré hacia el firmamento, sintiendo su quijada en mi cabeza; las estrellas eran tantas que me quedé hipnotizada al ver su titileo.

Sin darme cuenta, había anochecido.


End file.
